


Won You A Game

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: It’s Dylan’s birthday and Alex just wants to cheer him up.





	Won You A Game

The locker room was exuberant after the shootout win.

Everyone choosing to forget that they had had to come back from having a lead for the moment.

And of course the shootout winner, Brinksy was practically bouncing off the walls. “We should so go celebrate! We won guys! And it’s Stromer’s birthday!”

But Other people seemed to have other ideas about what they should be doing for the rest of the night.

“I’m too tired for that shit,” Patrick grumbled, more to himself than anyone else which of course meant that everyone else heard, and of course everyone reacted.

“Turn the big three oh and everything goes downhill, hey Kaner,” Duncan teased.

“We need to play only afternoon games? So you can get to bed on time?”

Patrick took the teasing good naturedly. Better then he would have in the past but finally he looked like he had had enough.

“Come on, old man let’s get you home, cause apparently it’s past your bed time,” Johnny said, getting in one last dig, with a definite smirk on his face. Which quickly disappeared as Patrick punched him hard on his arm.

But Alex couldn’t help but notice that Dylan hadn’t joined in the teasing, in fact he hadn’t been himself for most of the afternoon.

And Alex knew why.

Dylan had spent most of the day either on Skype or on his phone. Talking to his parents, to his brothers, to random friends, including one exuberant Mitch Marner and some plans for after the season that Alex hoped Mitch forgot about. But one call had had Dylan retreating to his bedroom, the door almost closed, talking in low hushed tones.

Alex shouldn’t have been eavesdropping but he had.

Cause he knew who Dylan was talking too.

Alex wasn’t sure what had happened between the two of them, when things had changed. Connor and Dylan would always be Connor and Dylan to Alex except for now apparently they weren’t. After the call, Dylan had been quieter and all Alex had wanted to do was cheer him up. However that was proving harder that he would have thought.

“Hey buddy, you’ll come out with me right?” Alex bounded over to where Dylan was sitting, tying up his shoes. Alex was convinced that Dylan was going to say no and blinked up at him with his best puppy dog expression he could muster.

“Okay,” Dylan nodded.

Alex whooped and continued to get ready.

But he couldn’t talk anyone else into coming out with them.

And soon it was just him and Dylan left.

“Ready?” Dylan asked.

As they left the arena, Alex bumped his shoulder against Dylan’s. “Scored you a goal for your birthday.”

“Won the game,” An actual smile appeared on his face for the first time since the call.

“Won you a game for your birthday,” Alex declared, the tightness in his chest finally lightening a bit as Dylan laughed out loud.

“How about we head home to celebrate?” Dylan asked.

And Alex had never heard a better offer.


End file.
